The Start of something new
by wyatttoldme
Summary: This takes place right after the finale after Lucy leaves Wyatt standing at Mason and also a continuation of Lucy's reaction to her mother. This also just happens to be my first fanfic, ever.
1. Chapter 1

Wyatt watched her walk away and for the first time in, well, he couldn't remember how long he had hope. He was looking forward to helping her get her sister back. He wondered what she would be like. How much would she be like Lucy? He thought about how happy Lucy would be to have her back and it made him smile. It also made him wonder what would happen after they got Amy back. Would Lucy need him anymore? Would she want him to stay and would he be willing to say goodbye? As these thoughts rolled through his head he decided it was about time to go find Rufus and discuss details of their last mission together.

He found Rufus deep in thought at the computers, "How's Jiya?"

Rufus looked up from what he was doing, "I'm not sure. She had another episode when I went to go visit her. I'm worried about her."

Wyatt didn't know what to say. He felt like it was his fault that Jiya was in the shape she was in. What were the consequences of bringing four people into the Lifeboat?

He was about to open his mouth to utter an apology when the Lifeboat came to life. He knew that sound and it made his stomach roll. What was going on? Where could the Mothership be going and for that matter who was the pilot? Hadn't they just arrested all of Rittenhouse?

Rufus ran to Lifeboat and said the words Wyatt thought he'd never have to hear again, "The Mothership has jump."

Wyatt didn't know what to think. He was suddenly very alert. So many questions running though his mind. Did they not get Rittenhouse? Were they too quick to think it was that easy? Where did the Mothership go? Why did it leave? And then he had a moment of panic. Where's Lucy? His phone was in his hand before he even realized what he was doing.

 _ **Lucy**_

She was standing there staring at her mother. Her mother. Rittenhouse. She was having trouble breathing as her mother continued talking, "You see Lucy, sweetheart, it is the woman of Rittenhouse who have the real power. You have met many members of Rittenhouse and they have all been men, haven't they? That is because our men are the face, but the woman, oh Lucy, the woman are the ones who control everything. They are the bookkeepers and the decision makers, and …." as Lucy's mother continued on she lost all ability to think.

She couldn't comprehend, couldn't process all that her mother was telling her. Lucy felt like her mother was slipping away. It felt like her ears were filling with water and everything got very distant. She felt like she was drowning again, felt like she couldn't get a full breath in, she couldn't fill her lungs. Then her mother's voice brought her back, "Are you going to answer that?"

Lucy looked at her mother, "What?"

"Aren't you going to answer your phone?" Carol asked again.

Lucy quickly pulled her phone out of her pocket and saw on the caller ID, Wyatt.

She was so relieved to see that it was him, but why would he be calling? She had told him to tell Rufus she'd be back in an hour and her hour wasn't up yet. Then her mother's voice repeated in her mind, "There is an operative on the Mothership as we speak." She knew exactly why he was calling. The Lifeboat had let them know that the Mothership at jumped. She didn't want to answer. She wanted to run, run away from her mother, away from Rittenhouse, away from the knowledge that this wasn't over. Would it ever be over?

She answered her phone as best she could, "Hello?"

"Lucy, where are you? Are you okay? Someone has taken out the Mothership again. We need you back at Mason."

She couldn't answer. How was she going to tell Wyatt all this. How was she going to tell him that she was Rittenhouse royalty? That it wasn't just her father?

"Lucy, Lucy, damn it say something."

"I'll be right in." Lucy left her mother standing there, not bothering to tell her where she was going. She assumed she already knew. Everyone knew her future but her.

As she drove back to Mason Industries the thought hit her that she was probably never going back home. She would never be Rittenhouse. She could never be Rittenhouse. Lucy had done everything her mother wanted of her her whole life, went to the school she wanted, followed the career path her mother had insisted on, had her life ever really been her own? When this final thought came she knew at that moment what she had to do. She would no longer follow the path that she was told she was destined to be on, she would not join her father and mother in changing the world. In that moment she had made up her mind to fight, fight her future, fight her destiny and there was only one person she wanted to do it with: Wyatt.


	2. Chapter 2

Lucy walked through the doors of Mason Industries, her eyes searching for the one person she needed most, when her eyes caught him she launched herself at him. Wyatt's arms were so strong, so reassuring. She didn't want to leave them, didn't want move on to what she knew was coming.

Wyatt grabbed her and held her at arm's length to get a better look at her. "Lucy, what's wrong, what happened, are you okay?" She looked up at him, into those big blue eyes and didn't know what to say. She didn't even know where to begin. Tears started to well in her eyes. She felt like the whole room was waiting for her to say something.

Agent Christopher who could no longer wait for Lucy to answer, "Alright, we know the Mothership has gone back to, D.C. 1979. We do not know who took it or for what purpose."

"Rittenhouse," Lucy said in no more than a whisper.

"What?", Wyatt responded, "Lucy you can't be serious. We just got them all."

"We got all the men", Lucy responded sitting down in one of the conference room chairs and putting her head in her hands. This day that started out with so much promise, so much hope, had now just exhausted her.

Just as this realization dawns, she knows who has the Mothership, "It's Emma. Emma is the only one who knows how to pilot the Mothership. She was using Flynn this whole time."

"Lucy, can you think of any reason she would go to February, 1979?" Agent Christopher was trying to be patient, but knew that time was precious.

If she was being honest with herself she couldn't think of any reason Emma would be going back, but the date kept on gnawing at her. She had read something somewhere.

"The meeting," Wyatt stated, "The next Rittenhouse meeting. I saw it while going through Ethan's room."

"But why would Emma want to go back to the 1979 Rittenhouse meeting? What purpose could she have?" Agent Christopher was looking back and forth between Lucy and Wyatt. They looked from her to each other.

Lucy looked at Wyatt and remembered their last interaction in 1954. She remembered him leaving her behind and then turning to Ethan and Flynn. It was the hardest thing she had ever asked someone to do, to live two separate lives, be a double agent. No one, she thought for 60 years had known only Wyatt, Flynn, Ethan, and herself, except it hadn't only been the 4 of them. She had remembered talking to Flynn once they gotten back, Emma had been standing with them.

"Oh no," Lucy's eyes welled with tears for the second time. "What have we done. Emma knows that Ethan is working for us. If she goes back to that meeting in 1979 and tells even one member of Rittenhouse, what do you think they are going to do to Ethan?"

"Lucy, we have to go, we have to go now." Wyatt tried to be as gentle, but swift as possible getting Lucy out of the conference room and into the room to search for clothes. Rufus followed behind, being far more quiet than usual. They all went to work picking out their clothes for the trip in a rush, they knew how little time they had. Lucy took the clothes from Wyatt and went to change feeling almost numb. This was not supposed to be how their last mission was to go. At this rate she was losing hope she would ever get Amy back or that these missions themselves would ever end.

They met Rufus in the Lifeboat and Wyatt started to buckle Lucy in, he could could see how frazzled she was, how worried, "Lucy, we'll get there in time. We'll save Ethan," he didn't know what else to say. Didn't know if he should say anything else, there were no promises he could make, no knowing if they would actually get there in time to save Ethan, but he knew he had to try, for Lucy. Wyatt grabbed her hand as the Lifeboat started to shake and the gears started to turn and then they were gone. Gone from present day into 1979.


End file.
